


Shopping

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One Shot] Just a little short story about Riku, Sougo, and Yamato hanging out together! It's July 25th today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Since the Japanese fandom reminded me today is 7/25, which means rikuyamasou day, I suddenly had the urge to write the three hanging out together.
> 
> There's no pairing and practically just these three hanging out together!
> 
> Warning! It's unbeta-ed!

This morning, Yamato awakened to unnaturally quiet morning. Usually he could already hear the others’ banters below. Mitsuki would have ordered Sougo to wake him up, armored with the distasteful weapons called cooking utensils; or himself with his own kick. Yamato waited for a moment, for any incoming footsteps.

Silence.

Nothing. Nada.

Confirming there wouldn’t be any disturbance, the green-haired man was about to go back to sleep when suddenly, as if functioning as an alarm, his mobile by his futon vibrated through. Reaching out lazily, it was a rabbit chat from the manager confirming his schedule for the day. Right, he had a job at ten today. Yawning and finally arose from his comfortable bed, the man put on his glasses as he typed a quick greeting and “Roger” to the girl. That was why he felt the morning was too quiet. Mitsuki supposedly had headed to his job location by dawn and Nagi was on a 3-days and 2-nights job out of the city. Since it was already past seven, Iori and Tamaki must have head to schools already.

_ Which means there are only Sou, Riku, and me right now, huh? _

No wonder it was pretty quiet.

“Mornin’”, trudging down the stairs, Yamato greeted the two as he scratched his napes and recognizing the breakfast through the scent, “Ohh, it’s grilled fish… guess today’s it’s Japanese-style, huh.” He loves Japanese standard breakfast. Easy to digest, good to his empty stomach; definitely his preference.

Riku rose from his seat, preparing another set of plates, “Good morning, Yamato-san!”

Sougo followed from the kitchen, momentarily took his eyes of the pan to give a proper greeting, “Good morning, Yamato-san. Mitsuki-san has prepared some before he left early today. I should have done heating them up after you wash your face.”

“Ou,” with a wave, Yamato left to the bathroom.

By the time the leader came back, the two were already waiting for him at the dining table, a bowl of still-steaming miso soup was already set for each to accompany their dishes as Riku poured down his green tea. Once sitting down, he began their breakfast with “thank you for the dishes” salute, followed by the two. For some reason, Riku seemed excited and restless, making the green-haired man couldn’t help but curious.

“Are the two of you off today?”

Riku stopped midway, gulped down his meal before shaking his head, “I’m going for an interview with manager today in a while. Sougo-san is off though!”

_ Ah, no wonder he saw two futons hanging outside. _

Said pale-man handed him the shoyu before inquired him, “Yamato-san also has a work today, right?”

“Ou, thank you,” filling up his shoyu cup, Yamato added, “we’re just gonna shoots some scenes today. I think they’ll end it by two.”

“Ah, then how about Yamato-san come with us too?” Riku suddenly asked out of the blue, catching the leader off guard for a moment.

“Huh?”

Sougo who was by his side helpfully continued, “Since Riku-kun is off by the afternoon, the two of us are planning to go shopping.”

“It’s been a long time since I’m able to hang out with Sougo-san! I can’t wait!”

_ I see.  _ That explained why their center had been excited since the morning. Shopping, huh? Yamato doesn’t really fancy such activity. He was thinking to spend his afternoon drinking like usual after coming home, but… “I’m going too. Wait until I get home, okay?”

“Yamato-san is going too?! Yay! It’s the first time I’m going shopping with Sougo-san and Yamato-san!” Riku raised both his arms in cheer, his smile got even wider.

“It’s going to be fun, ne, Riku-kun?”

“It is!”

Yamato indeed doesn’t like walking around for shopping, especially when he usually ended up just being an escort. He is the type when he ever goes to buy something, he prefers to go by himself. However… seeing the two, who are planning to go, are the most gullible out of the members and also the ones who are pretty clueless about the world, he couldn’t help but worry.

_ Might as well borrow the car from the president _ . He was sure they would need it.

* * *

“How is it, Sougo-san, Yamato-san?” Riku turned around, showing off the jeans he tried on. Sougo looked pleased with the choice as he handed Riku a top and a cardigan to go with the bottoms. Yamato thought it wasn’t a style teenagers nowadays would wear, however since Riku seemed happy with the suggested outfit, he stayed silent and kept scrolling through the group chats.

Nagi was crying out his loneliness and Iori was trying to keep Tamaki off the phone. Mitsuki seemed to be off since he didn’t join any of the conversation. He confirmed that Nagi will come back late at night, and the two high-school students will have jobs at four. Their manager, Tsumugi supposedly are going to drop them at dorm by eight tonight. He sent a picture of Riku and Sougo picking out the clothes out of amusement, driving Nagi into further loneliness for he wasn’t able to join the fun. Tamaki mentioned offhandedly that his partner are going to give Riku a lame fashion-style if Yamato kept leaving the two alone, something which Yamato silently agreed. Before the two spent any more money on more questionable clothes, the glasses man finally bid a short farewell to the chats and rose from his comfortable waiting seat.

Riku already has an armful of long-sleeves clothes in his arms and Sougo picking out checkered shirts to try. Before he could start to stop them from trying anymore of the outfit though, Riku was faster and had already thrust a piece of checkered shirts to his face, “Yamato-san, I found this! Try it! I think it suits Yamato-san!”

Sougo nodded in agreement as he helped to spread the shirt before the glasses leader.

Of course Yamato held both hands up to decline, “No, onii-san is not buying anyth---” “Try it, Yamato-san!!” … to no avail.

In the end, he ended up carrying four boxes containing accessories, shoes, bags, and about seven bags of clothes (including clothes for him bought by the two) and the other two carrying small bags (which Yamato insisted much to the two’s dismay) before they returned to the rented car.

It was few minutes before six, so the three were going to head home right away. However Sougo mentioned that Mitsuki left a note asking him to buy some groceries today, therefore they ended up making a little detour to the supermarket near their dorm, hoping no one would notice them.

Right when Sougo and Riku left to buy some vegetables, a chat message from his unit members, Mitsuki came up. The brunet is going to be home late since he’s going drinking with TRIGGER’s Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and is wondering if Yamato would join them. Considering you could say his lover is alcohol, the answer was obvious and he was about to send a sticker of OK when Sougo and Riku approached him with the cart full of the groceries, noticeably tofus… and… beer and wine.

Huh?

Noticing his puzzled expression, the two explained bashfully, “since Yamato-san has gone out of his way to hang out with us today, we’re thinking to cook some of Yamato-san’s favorites!” “If it’s just a little, I’ll be able to accompany Yamato-san for a few drinks. I’ve also found a really good deal of wine.”

Yamato felt his glasses crack a little as he regretfully sent a message to decline Mitsuki’s invitation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *slyly inserts ryuumitsu* no pairing i said :v
> 
> Anyway, please review!


End file.
